disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
I See the Light
"I See the Light" is the love theme from Disney's 2010 animated feature film, Tangled. Written by composer Alan Menken and lyricist Glenn Slater, it is a down-tempo love ballad that combines elements of folk, musical theatre and pop music, as performed by Rapunzel and Flynn Rider. Summary Rapunzel's dream to see the "floating lights" was finally fulfilled with the help of Flynn Rider. That evening, Flynn rowed Rapunzel out in a small dinghy to the middle of an adjacent lake to get a good view of the lantern release. Later on, both she and Flynn release their own lanterns into the sky. Now that she has finally realized her dream, she discovers that she wants to pursue a relationship with Flynn. Meanwhile, Flynn realizes that his previous dream of becoming rich was nearsighted, and they both find that their new dream is each other. Lyrics First version= Rapunzel: All those days watching from the windows All those years outside looking in All that time never even knowing Just how blind I've been Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight Now I'm here, suddenly I see Standing here, it's all so clear I'm where I'm meant to be And at last I see the light And it's like the fog has lifted And at last I see the light And it's like the sky is new And it's warm and real and bright And the world has somehow shifted All at once everything looks different Now that I see you (Rapunzel turns around and Eugene (Flynn) is holding two floating lights. She sits and speaks) Rapunzel: (Spoken) Hmm. I have something to give you, too. (She holds up his satchel bag) I know I should've given it to you earlier, but I was just scared, and the thing is, I'm not so scared anymore. You know what I mean? Eugene: (Spoken) I'm starting, too. (Instrumental Bridge) Eugene: All those days chasing down a daydream All those years living in a blur All that time never truly seeing Things the way they were Now she's here shining in the starlight Now she's here, suddenly I know If she's here it's crystal clear I'm where I'm meant to go Both: And at last I see the light Eugene: And it's like the fog has lifted Both: And at last I see the light Rapunzel: And it's like the sky is new Both: And it's warm and real and bright And the world has somehow shifted All at once, everything is different Now that I see you Now that I see you... |-|Musical Reprise= All those years hidden in this tower All this time staring at the sun All those lights burning on my birthday Could I? Am I? Trivia *Originally, Menken and Slater wrote a song called "You Are My Forever", which was to be sung to Rapunzel first by Mother Gothel in a motherly way, and then by Flynn in a romantic rendition. The song was eventually scrapped and replaced by two new songs, Gothel's "Mother Knows Best" and a duet between lovers Rapunzel and Flynn called "I See the Light". *"I See the Light" was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Original Song at the 83rd Academy Awards in 2011, becoming composer Alan Menken's fourteenth nomination in the category, but lost to Randy Newman's "We Belong Together" from Disney•Pixar's Toy Story 3. *The song won a Grammy Award for Best Song Written For Visual Media as well as Best Song at the Las Vegas Film Critics Society. *The romantic moment/scene has often been compared to the famous, romantic ballroom dance from Beauty and the Beast, the Kiss the Girl scene from The Little Mermaid and A Whole New World from Aladdin. *At one point, a lantern floats very low and near the boat and Rapunzel gently guides it back up to the sky. It appears that this is the lantern her parents released, because it has a sun print on it, which is what the King and Queen lifted up, and virtually every other lantern does not have a sun print and are different. Gallery Tangled (267).jpg Tangled (268).jpg Tangled (269).jpg Tangled (270).jpg Tangled (271).jpg Tangled (272).jpg Tangled (273).jpg Tangled (274).jpg|"I'm starting to." Tangled (275).jpg Tangled (276).jpg Tangled (277).jpg Tangled (278).jpg Tangled (279).jpg Tangled (280).jpg Tangled (281).jpg Tangled (282).jpg Tangled (283).jpg Tangled (284).jpg Tangled (285).jpg Tangled (286).jpg Tangled (287).jpg External Links * es:I See The Light fi:Valon kirkkaan viimein nään fr:Je veux y croire pl:Kiedy jesteś tu pt-br:I See the Light zh:我看见光芒 __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Songs Category:Romance songs Category:Disney Princess songs Category:Tangled songs Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Article of the week Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Golden Globe Award nominated songs Category:Grammy Award winning songs Category:Grammy Award nominated songs Category:Disney Prince songs Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Featured songs